The unit has completed backcrossing of sRAGEhigh mice to murine C57BL/6J genetic background with the aid of NCI congenic service. Partial phenotypic assessments and studies include the reaction of sRAGEhigh mice under septic shock, and sRAGEs influence on neutrophil extracellular trap-mediated intravascular cell death (NETosis), a process that has recently been found to be a prerequisite for atherogenesis. Additional work includes our units discovery of a subset of macrophages (small, MHCII positive and GATA-6 driven) that depend on RAGE for inflammatory reaction, polarity, and vascular transmigration. It is an ideal model to study the role of glycation in aging process and longevity. It is also the first in-house model generated in NIA for natural aging studies and can be used as a nutrition model if the mice are fed with AGE-enriched diets.